Les cartes à nouveau dispersées
by eikichi05
Summary: Le cousin de Sakura, Kira, a ouvert son livre. Les cartes se sont échapées du livre en se disant qu'elles ne sont plus protégées par Sakura car celleci laisse son livre à la portée de tout le monde. Que va til se passer pour Sakura ?


**Prologue:**

Le cousin de Sakura, Kira, a ouvert son livre. Les cartes se sont échapées du livre en se disant qu'elles ne sont plus protégées par Sakura car celle-ci laisse son livre à la portée de tout le monde.

Après cela, tout le monde va croire que Kira doit devenir le nouveau maître mais, en cherchant dans la bibliothèque, Sakura va découvrir qu'elle peut à nouveau les reprendre. Que va t-il arriver à notre chasseuse préferé ? Va t-elle laisser les cartes entre les mains de Kira, qui est possédé par un démon maléfique ? Ou bien, va t-elle se battre pour les reprendre ? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

**Le livre de Sakura à nouveau ouvert !**

Cette histoire se passe quand Sakura fête ses 14 ans. Sakura est en possession des cartes, qu'elle a changé en carte de Sakura. La jeune fille a un cousin. Il se prénomme Kira Musuta et a huit ans.

Pendant le dîner, Kira est monté dans la chambre de Sakura. En regardant un peu partout, il a trouvé le livre contenant les cartes magiques de Sakura. Curieux, il ouvra le livre quand tout à coup, les cartes se dispèrsèrent. Soudain, Kérobéros refit son apparition. Kira, le prenant pour un ours en peluche, le prit et le mit dans son sac à dos. Il descendit les premières marches de l'escalier, quand subitement, il entendit une voix: "_Morveux !_" Il prit peur, lâcha son sac à dos et le laissa dans la chambre. Kira alla tout de suite chez sa maman qui se trouvait dans la cuisine où il y avait Sakura et les autres invités. Quand sa maman vit Kira, elle remarqua que son fils était en pleure.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as, demanda sa maman, inquiète, pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Maman! Snif, ..., j'ai... vu un ours... parlant..., répondit Kira, essayant de se calmer.

-Mais non, mais non. Tu as sans doute rêver à cause du long voyage que l'on a fait, répliqua, doucement la maman de l'enfant.

-Non! Je te jure que je n'ai pas rêvé, reprit Kira.

-Ah bon, et comment était-il, interrogea Sakura, qui avait suivi la conversation de loin.

-Il était un jaune et brun. Il avait de petites ailes et il était de petite taille, affirma Kira, toujours en pleur.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre en sachant de qui parlait Kira. Elle se demanda comment Kira avait pu voir Kérobéros car celui-ci avait disparut lors de la capture de la dernière carte de Clow. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en Sakura. Elle esperait que tout ce que Kira avait dit était vrai.  
La soirée se termina autour de la table du salon et avec un verre de jus de fruits. Kira avait fini par se calmer en se disant qu'il avait rêvé.

Il était très tard, presque une heure du matin. Après avoir tout rangé, Sakura alla vérifier si ce qu'elle pensait était juste. Elle partit d'abord voir si tout le monde dormait. Puis, Sakura monta dans sa chambre. Elle trouva le sac à dos par terre et son livre ouvert sans aucune carte dedans. Sakura sût tout de suite que son cousin avait réussis à ouvrir son livre et que s'étaient échapées de celui-ci. La jeune fille repensa à tout ce que Kira lui avait dit, puis elle appela:

-Kérobéros, Kérobéros, tu es là?

Là, elle entendit quelqu'un en train de manger.C'était Kérobéros. Il qui avait volé des gâteaux et était en train de les grignoter.Lui aussi, avait entendu du bruit. Il se repait sa forme originaire. Kérobéros entendait des pas et des petits cris.Il essayait de se rapprocher et il entendit son nom. Il se rapprocha pour voir qui c'était et il vit Sakura. Celle-ci le vit aussi. Quand elle le vit, elle cria, fort: Kérobéros! Sakura coura le rejoindre et l'embrassa très fort. Elle versa quelques larmes de joie. Voyant que ce n'était que Sakura, Kérobéros reprit la forme de petit ours.

- Il y'a un garçon qui a ouvert ton livre. Il avait des cheveux courts et bruns.Il avait les yeux bleus et il était petit, à peu près 8 ou 9 ans, commença Kérobéros.

-Oui je sais, c'est mon cousin, annonça Sakura, tristement.

- Mais alors, il doit les recapturer, dit Kérobéros, de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur, lança Sakura.

Il eut un long moment d'hésitation entre lui dire à Kira ou pas.

- Kérobéros, je ne sais plus quoi faire! dit Sakura, désespérée.

Un long moment de silence vint s'installer dans la chambre quand une carte de Sakura revint à sa place. C'était la carte du vent.

- Bon demain, tu lui dis tout. De toute façon, il devra le savoir un jour ou l'autre. En plus, ton cousin est le nouveau chasseur de carte, reprit Kérobéros, sérieusement.

Sakura partit dormir et prit Kérobéros avec elle pour qu'il puisse bien dormir. Le lendemain tout le monde se leva à une heure très tardive. Sakura et son frère étaient déjà partis à l'école mais heureusement, Sakura avait pensé à tous. Elle leurs avait préparé leurs petit déjeûner. Pendant la route, Sakura expliqua tout à son frère et sortit Kérobéros de son sac.

- Quoi? Mais comment a-t-il pu l'ouvrir, s'étonna Thomas.

- Je ne sais pas, il a sûrement dû croire que c'était une BD et il l'a ouvert, proposa Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école. Sakura revit toute ses amies qu'elle n'avait pas vû pendant deux mois. Elle ne vit pas encore Tiffany. Elle était en train de courrir depuis 5 minutes après Sakura.

- Oups, je ne t'avais peut-être pas vu, dit Sakura, en rigolant.

- C'est rien! J'ai plein d'idée pour les costumes du théatre de fin d'année, assura Tiffany, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac? Il ne fait que bouger?

- Ah c'est vrai, j'ai oublier de te prévenir que Kérobéros est de nouveau parmis nous, lui dit Sakura, souriante.

- Quoi! Je croyais qu'il avait disparu lors de la capture de la dernière carte, dit Tiffany, surprise.

- Je sais mais mon cousin a ouvert le livre, répondit Sakura.

- Mais alors, il doit les recapturer!

- Oui je sais, ça me fait peur tous ça, soupira Sakura.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde alla dans leurs rangs. Sakura retrouva ses autres copines et elles entrèrent en classe. C'était la rentrée et qui dit rentrée dit nouveau professeur. Le nouveau professeur entra dans la classe et se présenta:  
- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis monsieur Lee. Je serai votre professeur pendant tout l'année.

Comme d'habitude, Sonia trouva le nouveau professeur très beau et très séduisant.

- Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ce monsieur Lee avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert/gris, dit Sonia, sous le charme.

Le cours commença par des mathématiques. La cloche sonna une heure plus tard et le cours se termina.

- Enfin la pause, annonça Sonia.

- Aprés la pause, on a éducation physique! C'est trop bien, dit Sakura, contente.

La cloche sonna et le cours d'édutaion physique commença. Il y'avait un nouveau professeur ou devrais-je dire, une nouvelle professeur:  
- Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Carmen Santos, j'ai 25 ans et je suis d'origine espagnole. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par de la gymnastique pour voir ce que vous savez faire.

Sakura commença par une roue, puis triple saut et termina par un splendide saut carpé.

- Bravo Sakura! Bon le cours est terminé. Rendez-vous demain, au revoir les enfants, dit Mlle Santos.

La journée est terminée, Sakura et Tiffany rentrèrent ensemble.

- Alors Kérobéros, comment ça va? demanda Tiffany.

- Bien, bien, répondit celui-ci, alors tu as de nouveau costume pour moi et Sakura? Parce que je suis sûr que Sakura va tout faire pour reprendre SES cartes!

-Non, mais j'ai peut-être une idée!

-Ourah!

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Tiffany. Tiffany leur dit au revoir et rentra chez elle. Sakura et Kérobéros continuèrent leur chemin.

- Ah! Kérobéros, une nouvelle aventure commence pour nous tous, soupira Sakura.


End file.
